They Were There!
by IFlipForHarryPotter
Summary: In the Ootp right after Sirius dies, Harry sees something peculiar inside the veil... If only Lupin would let go of him, he could be reunited with his lost family.  Kinda of a spoiler but most people have either read or seen the movies.  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**They were there!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not rich…I do not live in the U.K…I don't have any books that I've published…Therefore I'm not J.K. Rowling, and none of this is mine…It's hers **

**This is just something I thought of….**

**It's a bit choppy towards the end, but if I get reviews or views I'll probably add more, but if not I'll probably drop it…**

**I don't know… Just tell me what you think **

**(Oh! And this story is sorta depressing and sad…just a warning)**

They were there. Harry saw them! In the veil, right before Sirius… Look! There they were now. If only Lupin would release his firm grasp, he would be able to meet them, see them, actually talk to them for once in his life.

"Let go!" Harry yelled in frustration, still trying to struggle out of Lupins hold. "Let me go! Sirius, my parents, they're over there!" Cried Harry getting more desperate with every second wasted, Bellatrix long forgotten, but Lupin would still not relinquish his hold on Harry.

Finally having enough, and stricken with grief Harry stopped struggling, and broke down crying hysterically. His parents were over there! "They're there! I know it! I saw them!" cried Harry again.

He started squirming so he could look at Lupin in the face, "Let me go!" he cried again, missing the tears streaming down the older mans face. "Let me GO!" Harry screamed while everyone not fighting turned around to see what the commotion was. Not being able to keep a firm hold on Harry anymore, Lupin let him go.

Dashing to the whispering veil, Harry raced over the steps leading down to the sunken pit, tears streaming down his face. "Mum, dad." He kept repeating over and over, all the while gaining the attention of almost everyone in the vincity, even the Death Eaters.

They were there, he wasn't crazy. Sirius, with his matted, long hair, but kindred expression on his face, wearing the same clothes, and looking as though he had just simply stepped into the veil. His mother with piercing emerald green eyes, and flaming red hair stood beaming down into Harry's face. Then his father, jet black hair sticking up all over the place, tears accenting his features and his smile lighting them up, waving to him, to Harry.

Right before he could take the first step into the veil, something stopped him, a force pulling him back, away from his late parents and recently deceased godfather, the closest thing he had to an actual father.

As he was being pulled back from the veil their images started to fade, "NO! THEY'RE THERE! PLEASE!" begged Harry to whatever was holding him back.

Dumbledore stood behind him, tears leaking from his, now dull, eyes, with his wand raised, keeping Harry from being with those he loved but lost. It was tearing apart his heart to see this boy so stricken with grief, and calling for the beings who were now gone.

Then Harry remembered, it was Voldemort that started all of this! With a cry of rage, he ran in the other direction towards the atrium, towards the Dark Lord, and no one could stop him.

Not expecting this turn of events, the order and the D.A. stood in shocked silence before racing after the boy who lived.

"Harry!" called Hermione, "Harry come back!" but he just kept on running.

Reaching his destination, he saw Bellatrix, "YOU!" shouted Harry. "Aw, the baby is mad." mocked Bellatrix in a baby's voice, "Does baby want his mommy?" She asked before disappearing into a fireplace and flooing to who knows where.

Darkness descended upon the space before Voldemort apparated into the atrium. Dumbledore gently walked up to Harry and pushed him to the side, "So we meet again Tom." But before Dumbledore could even cast a spell Voldemort summoned Harry from his side. "Do anything and the boy dies." said Riddle while levitating Harry a few feet from the ground, despite his struggles.

The crowd watched in fear as their friend, in most cases, was held hostage by Voldemort. Dumbledore looked distraught, and seemed to be trying to think of a plan. Harry was glaring at Voldemort, oblivious to the threat of being murdered, he didn't care, he'd finally be with his family.

Suddenly a fire burst from one of the grates, and many aurors came tumbling out. Not taking any chances, Voldemort raised his wand and cried, "Avada Kedavra!" then dissaparated.

Everyone watched as the boy who lived fell to the ground in a heap, dead. "NO!" came many cries as Dumbledore rushed forward to the body.

**TBWL**

Harry felt weird, still terribly upset, but weird. Did he just die? It certainly didn't feel like it. And what was this place he was in? It seemed a bit like Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾.

**Review ReViEw review!Please **


	2. The Boy Who Just Can't Die

**Sorry for the wait! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter for all those waiting for it!  
>Lol… I'm watching Ootp right now and Umbridge is being taken away by the centuars and she asks Harry to tell them she means no harm and he goes, "I'm sorry professor, I must not tell lies." What goes around comes around I guess!<br>DISCLAMIER: J.K. Rowlings property…GET OFF. Just kidding….  
>Thanks to my wonderful reviewers for giving me the fuel to write this chapter! This is for them!<strong>

Instinctively Harry reached his hand up to rub his scar, it wasn't burning anymore.

"What the-? Arrgghhh!" Harry yelped. There was a, thing, underneath one of the benches. Harry, only catching a glimpse of the figure, went to examine what startled him. He immediately regretted this.

The, thing (For lack of a better word) was the size of a baby, but in no way was appealing to any eye. It was pink but bloody, and curled up, whimpering, and looked much like Voldemort when he was 'reborn'.

Harry turned around when he felt a gentle hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Don't be alarmed. We won't hurt you." And, indeed, if you looked past the woman's shoulder you would see a man standing directly behind her, but Harry didn't dare to tear his eyes from his mother.

"Mum?" Harry asked, in shock from the sudden presence of his late mother.

"Harry!" cried Lily as she threw herself upon her boy that was wickedly torn from her. Harry was quite unused to being hugged by his mother, but it seemed very similar to 's. After a brief moment of hesitation, he returned the lovingly gesture.

The pair stood there for quite a while; embracing each other like a mother would a long lost son, which in this case was the situation.

"My baby." Lily muttered over and over, tears streaming down her cheeks. Then, Harry properly noticed who was standing behind his mother.

"Dad!" He yelled and tore away from his mother's hug to join his father's.

Finally, after the greetings, the family just stood there; looking at one another. Lily and James were taking in every detail of their son. Harry was doing the same to his parents. His parents. It felt lovely to say that word and see them standing in front of him.

Harry then broke the comfortable silence, "Why'm I here?" as much as he hoped to stay, he still was wondering what this place really was and the reason. If he were in Heaven he'd be seeing everyone that died…right?

"We...we were brought here to give you a choice sweetie." Lily said, walking over to Harry, her red hair fanning out behind her.

"Yes, um, this is kind of hard to say." James proclaimed whilst running his hand through his jet black hair.

"Your father's right. It appears as though Voldemort has killed you, but…um, you're not dead…yet."

"What d'you mean?" asked Harry, completely flabbergasted.

"You're a horcrux. That's what Dumbledore told us." James replied, now shifting nervously.

"What's a horcux?" Harry asked as his mother lead him to one of the pure white benches and had him sit down. James moved over to them and sat on Harry's right.

"Horcrux." corrected Lily.

"It's…um…Dumbledore didn't explain very well, but we'll tell you what we know." James then nodded to Lily as a request for help.

"A horcrux is a part of Voldemort's soul. When he kills someone, he can rip his soul apart, and put it in an object. As long as his soul lives he can't die. Apparently he intended to make six but you were accidental, making his total seven. Now this many horcruxes can make your soul extremely unstable. Harry, when I came in front of you and Voldemort the curse rebounded, destroying him. Well when that happened his soul broke. It split, and latched itself to the only living thing in the room. You. Harry, that's how you're a horcrux. If I'm correct, that revolting thing under the bench is Voldemort's soul." Lily finished.

"Your mother has a knack for understanding things better than me Harry." James commented sheepishly.

"Well if you just paid attention!" retorted Lily.

"I know! I know." said James, sounding as though this conversation had come up many times.

Harry, meanwhile, looked aghast, revolted, and disgusted. A part of Voldemort lived inside of _him_?

"Harry, this may come as a shock…" Lily started, but finished at look on his face.

"It's ok. But what do I have to do here? I mean, this isn't Heaven is it?" Harry asked.

"This is another rather difficult thing to explain Harry." said James.

"Yes. Harry, you have a choice. In other words, when Voldemort killed you tonight, he killed the horcrux inside of you instead. The one he didn't know about. You have a choice, you can join us and leave Earth and reality, or you can go back and destroy Voldemort once and for all by getting rid of the other horcruxes. I have to admit though Harry, think of your friends and the whole mess back at home. Would you really give up all that to join us? Leave your burden on their shoulders? Think hard Harry. This has come a bit early, earlier than we've expected, and this is a hard decision to make." Lily concluded with worry filling her emerald green eyes, and James's copying hers.

"I don't know…I want to be with you but…"

"We know, in your heart, that, you know the right decision. Please don't hesitate to do the right thing Harry." Lily said.

"Alright," Harry said, glancing at both his parents before declaring, "I love you, and I guess I'll see you later on and," tears were flowing down his face and Harry was making no effort to stop them, "tell Sirius," by now he was choking on his sobs, "tell Sirius, that I'll miss him." Harry said before hugging his mum and dad, and getting up.

"What do I have to do to go back?" Harry asked.

"Wake up dear. Wake up, that's it." Lily said, her hair sticking to her face, "Good bye Harry dear, we love you." Then James butted in, "We'll miss you son, but we're proud of you." Both were smiling and waving to him.

Their figures got smaller before a bright light hit his exposed eyeballs, and they fluttered open. A cry rang through the air, "It's the Boy Who Lived Again!" and then a familiar voice added in, "Or the Boy Who Just Can't Die".

**Thanks for reading!  
>I hope this lived up to your expectations!<br>No flames but,  
>Review ReViEw REVIEW please!<br>I'll probably continue but I would like feedback!  
>Thanks!<strong>


End file.
